The present invention relates to a bath ball, and more particularly to a bath ball formed from multiple layers of elastic nets woven out of artificial fibers. Meshes on the elastic nets overlap one another to define numerous small angular spaces that enable the bath ball to produce more bubbles from reduced amount of cleansing product.
There are many kinds of body cleansing products available in the markets, including liquid soap, perfumed soap, etc. There are also different types of auxiliary cleaning devices, such as back brush, bath scrubber, bath ball, bath sponge, etc., suitable for working with the cleansing products to clean a user's body.
Among these body cleaning devices, the bath ball is usually formed from only one layer of elastic net woven out of artificial fibers. The elastic net is axially compressed to form a ring that is then tightened at two diametrically opposite points, so that other portions of the ring loosely spread from the tightened points to form a spherical bath ball. Such conventional bath ball is formed from only one single layer of elastic net and accordingly, has limited numbers of ruffles and usually one color. With limited numbers of ruffles, such conventional bath ball has poor ability of holding skin cleansing product and producing bubbles. The user might need to apply cleansing product over skin or the bath ball many times and extra amount of cleansing product would be consumed when taking a bath with such bath ball. This is, of course, inconvenient and not economical for the user.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a bath ball that eliminates drawbacks existing in the conventional bath ball to provide improved cleaning effect.